Generally, electronics may deal with both digital and analog signals. Therefore, many electronic devices require conversion of digital signal(s) into corresponding analog signal(s). For example, a television set-top box requires conversion of digital signals to corresponding analog audio/video signals. Typically, a digital-to-analog convertor (DAC) is used for this purpose.
Depending upon the device's requirement, a DAC employed can be multi-bit or single-bit. Certain devices or circuits may require DACs with low resolution and high linearity, and cannot make use of a multi-bit DAC. In such devices, 1-bit DACs are usually implemented. For example, 1-bit DACs are used in delta sigma systems such as CD players, etc. Jitter can be an issue in 1-bit DACs. In order to address the jitter problem in 1-bit DACs, clocks having high precision and negligible signal variations are currently used; however, employing such high precision clocks in the 1-bit DAC can be very costly.